Never Back Down
by Epicly-Insane
Summary: The soul society disowned them, there allies turned away when help was needed, all hope for redemption was lost for the noble clan of Arashi, at least until the most unlikely of heros will rise to the challenge and once and for all to solve the mystery.
1. Intro

There are million of soul reapers family lines that populate the realm known as the soul society, though there are few noble clans that barely maintain it on the outside walls.

There is one group that are looked two for protection; theArashi clan.

The Arashi's were usually hired as body guards and other forms of assistance to other Nobel's or the 13 court guard squads and even for crime's to any one who could pay them, they were feared, hated, an misunderstood by every one in the soul society.

And as if all of the hatred wasn't enough, there's a curse on the Arashi's, a curse that takes hold of even the strongest willed warrior every one of the members of the Arashi clan will carry a weakness in emotion like the famous Arashi sister's, the ever aggressive Elena, and the mysterious Sonja, Both called the Yozakura, being the highest rank in there family other than there father Terias and mother Elena's was to where she had rolling black-out's when ever she was angered enough, she wouldn't have a clue what she was doing for a certain amount of time and would destroy vast amount's property around her, and as for Sonja when ever angered she goes into a super human state of being, you could hit her and she would feel nothing, but she would not go into this state unless angered severely.

These two sister's were the Arashi's crowned jewel in there warrior class, but all of there power could not have ever prepared them for the day they found there entire family and clan massacred in there own Estate.

Sonja facts:

Sonja had always been the quite one of the family, never said much, but her point always got across clearly while her sister Elena on the other hand stormed around angrily giving order's to every one.

Sonja, has pale blonde hair that trails down to be at her waist, she has piercing narrowed cherry brown eyes that resemble the lovely white dove, she has a slim jaw bone that frame's her face, baring a striking resemblance to the girls deceased mother; Selene.

Sonja is the younger one of the sister's though the age difference has no limit on her power, since she was her father's chief advisor to anything strategic in war.

Sonja's Zampokto Shiroi Tsubasa (White Wing), when in shiki form transforms into a large hooked sword that sends special kido into its opponent that makes them hallucinate into perceiving Sonja as the one they hold closest to there heart. When in banki, Shiroi Tsubasa becomes pale white and Sonja grows solid white angel wings, shiroi sends out pulses of sound which shreds anything in its path, leaving it difficult to control. Being as her zampoktou is based on a dove, she may not stray far from it, and when she does, her reitsu depletes drastically.

Elena facts:

Elena is a complete opposite of her sister, loud, outgoing, and over all brash. She was the regular run-of-the-mill Arashi warrior until her fiancé death, now she remains' angry and stubborn due to her inability to grasp her clans demise, but she still keep's a determined and aggressive out look towards her goal to find the murderer's.

Elena being the Diva she is has long wavy strawberry blonde hair that meets's the bottom of her shoulder blade. She's taller than her sister by a couple of inches and has grayish blue eyes, her cheek bones are high and her jaw bone slim. Elena being heavily skilled in hand-to hand combat commanded all of the clan's elite warriors known as the Ginshou unit, her fallen love being second in command.

Elena's Zampokto Yaban'na Kaze (savage winds) transforms into a bone hilted dual weapon scythe when in shiki, Connected by a long chain at the hilt of each bone, the twin scythes pose a deadly threat as it extends at the command of its wielder, to pose as a far range weapon, though its wind like ability's keep Elena far from harm even in close range.

In banki form dual weapond scythe transforms into a long bone staffed scythe that has engravings along the plate that curves jaggedly. Winds swarm around the zampoktou, leaving anything that must be thrown useless and ineffective.

_Were Are They Now_

Now the sister's travel around in search of there clan members killer's.

But at the moment the sisters stay in a small District in the seratai known for its pure hatred of the Arashi clan and its brutality, the 13th district. The very place that was the home for the Arashi's and the home of the where there Massacre took place.

Now enough of the introduction, the reason I have told you all of this is to tell you a story.

A story of love, a story of betrayal, and a story of passion.

This is a story of two sisters, and there fight to find the one's who tore there world apart.


	2. Visiting An old Freind

Hay people :D this is our first chapter to publish ever XD yay~, sorry that not a lot is clear in this but trust me it will all become clear once the second one comes out :3, please Review an subscribe ^3^ all is appreciated, also if you'd like to give me any Idea's I'm all ear's \(OuO)/.

Newly updated :D

Thank's - Ronan & Victoria

In district 13 the Dark sky wept its rejuvenating tear's down to the soul society, as the sky rumbled, and muddy water flowed down the streets into gutters

The leafless trees swayed passively in the weak wind, as the houses creaked noisily from family's moving about. But in the midst of all the gloominess was hidden excitement, it was the day where to girls lives where just, about to change.

Hiding in the dark trees were two girls, they silently tip toed around the silver fence of a nobles estate, one of the girls landed flat on her face from tripping over a root that stuck out of the ground.

"Elena, shh you have to be quite or you'll wake the whole damn seratei up!" A Crimson haired girl whispered hastily at her sister who nosily stumbled around a mansion's tall silver fence.

"I Got this Sonja, don't be such a mom" Elena snapped as the rain dripped off the hood she wore in tiny stream's, the blonde angrily stood up and whipped the mud off of her as she gave an agitated grunt.

"Damn, out of all the days it could've rained." Sonja mumbled as she threw her duffle bag over the fence.

"Tell me about it, you know how hard it is to grab onto things with wet gloves" Elena grumbled as the two sister's flash stepped over the fence, there fluid movements helped them fly threw the air and land gracefully on the rain soaked ground. Both of the Arashi warrior's wore stealth squad uniforms for disguises that blended into the night, and large bags that had been draped across the shoulders of both girls.

Sonja picked up the duffle bag she threw from the ground and handed it to Elena who gave it a death glare.

"Why do I always have to carry it" she grumbled as she snatched the bag from Sonja's hand and threw it over her shoulder. The two sisters quietly ran through the large backyard under the cover of night. They silently slipped past a few guards as they stayed pressed up against the wall, only there eyes showing.

"Okay we're going to sneak through the window and make are way through out the house, then we'll split up and scout out for any dangers." Sonja said as Elena agitatedly rubbed the rain out of her eyes.

"Whose house is this anyway?" Elena snapped as they both made there way to the window, Sonja looked over her shoulder calmly as her eyes shone with a emotion kin to excitement.

"Captain of squad 6; Baykuya kuchiki" she said as Elena's smirk showed through her mask.

"I see." was all she said, and all she needed to say, The captain had history with the Arashi's, and was on the suspect list of killing the girls parent's, and family.

"I'd hate to keep the esteemed captain waiting any longer" Elena said with a grin as she pulled out her zanpokto Kyironami.

"You idiot, we make no sound, and give no reason to be heard, we come in; kill the captain in his sleep, then we take what he owes us." Sonja said in a scolding voice as they both slipped through the window.

"Fine." Elena said in a snippy voice as a sudden seriousness came over her as they now stood in the rival's clan's estate. Elena looked around carefully to make sure they hadn't been heard as Sonja shut the window with care. They had entered into a hallway, the floor was a light wood and the wall's a calming eggshell color, large wooden doors were on each side with neatly colored flowers placed on wooden tables.

Elena looked at her sister as they each exchanged nods. In a flash they had split up into different rooms, Sonja in the left, Elena the right; yet they both were about to face the same fate.


	3. Enemey unseen

_**Hey guy's, sorry that this chapter took so long; we have been very busy and you'd not believe the thing's that have been happening…..okay that was a lie -.-, we were all incredibly lazy and havent been doing anything for the past few month's. but I hope this chapter will make up for it…..though it is kinda hard to under stand since we are currently updating the first chappie as well :3, so be sure to re-read and get caught up :D. Oh plus thank for all the reviews, We are trying hard to catch up on are writing but it isnt going so well ^^", at this point we were just trying to pump out another chappie.**_

_** -Victoria & Ronan**_

_(insert disclaimer here) **^^" believe me, if we wrote bleach, you'd know.**_

* * *

><p>Elena crept through the halls as a strand of hair fell free from the hood she wore, the light golden hair whisked silently in the breeze as her footsteps where muffled aginst the wooden floor.<p>

The rain outside was the only noise in the whole estate, until a cherry brown door opened revealing two soul reaper's, one wore a lutenit's badge with multiple tattoo's on his neck, His hair was long and blood red; tied into a high spiky ponytail that gave him a savage look. Elena recognized him as lutenit abari, he had been apart of the soul society long enough for her to catch wind of his success, hearing of his ability to already use banki. Renji's companion was of same height, though he had bright orange hair and had a large zampokto firmly gripped in his hand.

The Arashi quickly ducked behind a couch as the oblivious men continued to walk; they sat directly on the couch Elena was hidden behind, as she lowered her spirit pressure to an undetectable level.

Her Gray eyes were wide with alarm as she drew out her sword and prepared to kill the unsuspecting enemy. Elena winced as the carrot top's spirit pressure managed to make her alarmed more so, its crushing feel engulfed the whole room as she slowly lowered her sword.

"Could this be the one Sonja had told me of…Kurosaki" she thought with a now serious expression as she sheathed her sword oh so silently, making the slightest clank when it was fully submerged.

"So do you know why we were assigned to guard this dammed place, seriously why would we have to guard byakuya; he could take out a couple of thieves', I have better things to do than constantly come back to the soul society and help you guy's out with you're problems." Ichigo complained to Renji as the lutenit sighed agitatedly.

"You wouldn't know; this whole mess began some time ago, way before you were even aware of your abilities."Renji snapped pulling out a bottle of sake and chewed on his cheek out of anticipation as he uncorked it and starred down at the brew.

"Oh shut up and just tell me Renji" Ichigo persisted as his friend grunted at the informal way he always addressed people. Elena remained pressed against the couch as Renji stood, taking a swing of the sake and walking to the window that was in front of them, looking into the dark trees distantly as the night rain pattered against the window pane, as if the memory was flooding back to him in crushing strength. Ichigo remained seated as he raised a brow at his friend's strange distant behavior he had towards talking about this, as if it was a loving memory.

"It happened long before many can remember, I was only a child in the rukongi back then but I remember it clearly as if it was yesterday." he said as he let out a light breath, the image of fire and blood poured into his head.

"Go on?"Ichigo persisted as Elena glared at the ground, she shared the same exact memory of which Renji spoke, and it tore her heart out to even listen to his next words.

"A long, long time ago, there was a powerful Soul reaper clan known as the Arashi's, just like how captain kuchki run's squad 6, they had ran the stealth force long before Yuroichi's family replaced the Arashi's, they were the squad 11 of that time, needless to say there leader didn't see eye to eye with Byakuya's grandfather Ginrei. It was rare to ever see him angry, but when he was around captain Terias' the leader of the clan, it'd send him over the edge." He spoke smoothly as the memories played into his head.

"One day, Captain Terias had been arrested for attempt to murder another, the captain of squad-"

"6.." Elena interrupted angrily as she suddenly stood in front of him holding her sword in one of her hands, pointing it at his throat, in her other she twirled ichigo's zanpoktou in the other.

"What tha hell?" Ichigo spat out as he felt for his sword in sudden awareness of the females presence.

"Hay Who a-!"Renji began, but was quickly silenced as she nudged his throat with her sword.

"Finish the story, the brat deserves to hear the rest before I kill you both." She venomously worded through her mask as ichigo gazed wide eyed at her, standing up quickly preparing to leap to his friends side until Renji gave his friend a warning gaze before he moved any closer; warning him of the danger.

"When the captain had been arrested, he hadn't been given a trail….the head captain said he'd rather not embarrass the soul society further and just give him an execution." Renji worded frigidly as he watched Elena's eyes narrow into slits.

"Wrong, the head captain and that traitorous bastard genri had set my father up, as well as the rest of the clan; they said that we were all abominations that should have been dealt with along time ago." She spat hatefully as she nudged the sword closer to Renji's throat as she clenched the sword so tight her knuckles had paled, her eyes blazed in a light gray flame as her spirit pressure spiked viciously at the memory. Renji winced at the hate in her words as he felt his hand search for zabimaru, he froze when he saw Elena's eye's narrow in the black mask.

"You know it is foolish to try and stop me Renji, even if you are the captain's bitch, you are still no match for me." She spat viciously as Renji felt his chest tighten in anger, even though she stood to his nose, he felt as if she towered over him in power.

"Who the hell are you!" Ichigo shouted, breaking Elena's intense glare on his friend, he felt a chill of ice run through his veins as he saw the icy gaze become directed to him, her unrelenting fury was enough to make him shudder.

"I am Elena Arashi, the daughter, of the rightful stealth force captain, Terais Arashi." She spat in a prideful manner as she snorted, gazing disapprovingly at him as if she was unimpressed by his strength.

"Fine then Elena, let Renji go or I-"He began in a strong tone but then was cut of by her near shouting tone.

"You'll do what; I made Byakuya kuchki hire people to watch him while he sleeps what could you possibly do." She spat venomously until she heard Renji's mocking laugh. Elena snapped her head over her shoulder to give him an unrelenting fiery gaze.

"You have been misinformed, I'm afraid my captain does not fear you or your sister, he was in fact expecting you, and he is very much awake." Renji said in a collected manner as he watched the arashi's eyes widen.

"A trap…Sonja." She worded quickly before she felt a burst of spirit pressure from the room as giant of a man walked into the room, his wolf like grin sent chills down her spine as she recognized who in fact he was.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything." Captain Zaraki said with an interested grin as he watched Elena's eyes widen slightly, the room falling into a disarray of chaos as she Screamed.

"Banki!"


End file.
